


Your Voice Is My Gift

by endlessnight



Series: A Spiral of Royal Sins [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, University Students, christmas day, university flat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa didn’t know where this side of Iwa-chan was coming from but he loved it. Yet another one of his kinks coming to life and another way of Iwa-chan to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Is My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas 
> 
> what a better time than jesus' bday to write some porn

Christmas time can be so depressing, especially if you’re living in Japan. It’s supposed to be a day you spend with your loved ones, but not really in the sense of having fun with your family and friends: well, not only. You’re going to want to spend your day on a romantic date with your significant other, mostly. So yeah, it can be pretty depressing if you don’t have that partner in life.

Oikawa did have a special someone he wanted to be with on that important festive day, he didn’t have a problem with that. He was for some reason worried about those who weren’t as lucky as him, for the first time in his life he was worrying about other people in that way. It was Iwa-chan’s fault, he was sure. His boyfriend had gotten into him so much that he started to even care about other people’s life he’d always considered insignificant. Kindaichi’s, for example.

“What’s he going to do, shallot head, for Christmas?” Oikawa asked all of a sudden. Him and Iwa-chan were walking home after their last classes of the semester before Christmas break, both holding a smoking cup of hot chocolate from the cafeteria of the university campus.

“Uh, I told you to drop that surname long ago, didn’t I?” Iwaizumi sighed. “I don’t know though, I haven’t seen him in the last couple of days… I suppose he’s spending his Christmas with a few friends.”

Not with his loved one, then. Kindaichi probably didn’t have a partner, Oikawa thought. What was all of that compassion and where was it coming from? Oikawa had no idea, but he felt kind of sorry for Iwaizumi’s friend for some reason. He was lost in his train of thoughts when the sudden touch of Iwa-chan’s hand on his own made him come back to reality; Iwaizumi reached out with his hand and tangled their fingers together. Oikawa smiled to him.

They were used to be spending Christmas day together, this year would be no different. But knowing that Iwa-chan was always so happy about spending that special day with him despite the fact they were seeing each other every day since moving in together for university was still reassuring. Oikawa tightened his grip onto Iwa-chan’s hand; oh, how he wanted to stop walking around and hide somewhere and just kiss Iwaizumi, press their lips together and get lost at every sweet moan of his lover.

Oikawa thought about doing it, hiding away with Iwa-chan to steal a few passionate kisses and then maybe run to their apartment to finish what they started, but while he was fantasizing about the possible cute scenario something broke his stream of images.

Iwaizumi’s phone was ringing in his pocket and he had to free his hand from Oikawa’s, since his other hand was still occupied with his hot chocolate from before. “Hello? Yes, I’m Iwaizumi” he answered the call.

 _How annoying, to be calling on Christmas Eve_ , Oikawa whined internally.

“I’m not there currently, I’m sorry. But it only takes a couple of hours by train so I think I can manage to be there tomorrow, yes…” Iwa-chan kept talking with a dead serious look on his face, not realizing he was speeding up his pace and leaving Oikawa behind.

Iwaizumi seemed worried, part of him maybe scared. Oikawa didn’t know what to think or say or do, he  kept walking behind Iwa-chan only managing to catch one or two words from the conversation. That didn’t sound good. That sounded like Iwa-chan was going to hop on a train soon, maybe even that same night and leave Oikawa alone.

And that was exactly what was happening.

“I’m sorry” Iwa-chan stated, not being able to look Oikawa in the eyes, when he finally was done with the phone call. “Something happened at home and I need to go back as soon as possible. That was the doctor that called me, apparently my mum had an accident, she fell while getting out of the bath tub and she’s injured and, oh God…”

Oikawa took both of Iwa-chan’s hands in his –during the phone call they both had thrown their empties away— and stared at him with an unreadable expression. Oikawa was sad, of course, he knew he would be spending Christmas day alone for the first time in years, but there was nothing they could do and he didn’t want to upset Iwa-chan by showing him how upset he was, too.

“It’s fine” Oikawa finally spoke, “I hope your mum is okay. I’m sure it’s nothing too bad, they just need your help at home, right?”

Iwaizumi nodded, looking down at their hands tangled together. Oikawa’s hands were so warm, he was always so warm and his skin was delicate and soft at the touch. Iwaizumi sighed, deeply. He knew how much he was going to miss him, even if only for a couple of days apart.

“I’m catching a train tonight, if that’s okay with you” Iwaizumi said with only a whisper, laying his forehead on Oikawa’s shoulder, seeking comfort from his lover.

“Don’t worry about me, Iwa-chan” Oikawa tried to keep his voice from stuttering, even if he felt something inside him break and fall apart. They weren’t used to being apart. They hated being apart. It was the worst thing that could happen to the both of them. Not because they were that kind of couple that is toxic and only allows to focus on the relationship alone, they would never be that kind of couple. It was because they grew up together; they didn’t know what life would be like without the other always close to them.

“It’s just a couple of days” Iwa-chan said, even if he didn’t need to vocalize that unspoken promise between the two of them. Oikawa knew they were never going to be apart for too long. It was always going to be just a little time compared to a lifetime together.

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi releasing from the grip on his fingers and shifting both of his arms, tilting them up and then pulling Oikawa in a hug while his forehead was still pressed on Oikawa’s shoulder. Iwa-chan inhaled his scent and sighed deeply. Oikawa let Iwa-chan hug him for a while before embracing him as well and giving in to a sigh too.

“You’re such a good son” Oikawa admitted. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“We need to get going if I’m leaving tonight, I have to pack…” Iwa-chan breathed out, still not letting go of Oikawa. Before doing that, though, he whispered again. “… I love you, you know.”

Oikawa tightened his arms around Iwaizumi before he was able to pull back, not giving him the chance to break that hug just yet. “Iwa-chan!!! I—I know! You can’t surprise me like that!”

“Don’t get all flustered when I say it, you say it all the time…”

“Y-yes, but!!! Iwa-chan… I love you, too…”

 

#

 

“Hello?”

“Merry Christmas, Iwa-chan.”

“You idiot, why did you call me with a private number—“

“I wanted to see if you’d pick up your phone when unknown numbers are calling!!”

“That’s just stupid, you know I always pick up my calls—wait, were you worried I wouldn’t answer if I saw your incoming call?”

“N-no, what makes you think…?”

“You play smart, idiot Oikawa, but deep down you’re just as stupid as many others. You’re no better.”

Iwaizumi let himself fall on his bed, his back happily meeting the sheets under him, and broke out laughing on the phone. It had been a long day at his parents’ house, a day that consisted of eating lots and taking care of his mother, who was injured but not in a way that could stop them from celebrating a nice Christmas day all together. Iwaizumi’s father was happy to see his son again, it had been months since the last time he visited home. With university and everything –most of that  included Oikawa- he hadn’t been able to see his mum and dad since last September.

“How’s your mum? And Iwaizumi senior?” Oikawa asked, happy to hear Iwa-chan was in a cheerful mood now. He’d been worried all day.

“Mum is okay, it turned out she doesn’t have any broken bone, but she was this close from injuring her wrist really bad… Thank god the worst didn’t happen. She still needs to sit down and rest for a while, so me and dad are helping. It was fun being around here for Christmas day. Dad’s fine, too. And you? What did you do?”

Oikawa sighed. It was 10pm and he spent the whole day with Kindaichi and his group of friends. He didn’t want to admit it to Iwa-chan that after all, Kindaichi was kind of fun. After fooling around for a while, Oikawa ended up telling Iwa-chan anyway about his day just to make him laugh again.

“I miss you…” Oikawa sighed. Since they were kids, they always spent Christmas day together. With their families at first, playing in the living room while their parents celebrated together, and when they finally grew up and realized their feelings for each other, they’ve always been celebrating as a couple every year.

“I miss you too” Iwaizumi replied, his voice soft on the other end of the line. He was still laying on his bed in his old room, the one where they both lost their virginity while Iwaizumi’s parents had left them alone for a night. Iwaizumi was recalling those memories in his mind and he wondered if it was the case to remind Oikawa of those past days, too.

While still lost in his thoughts, Oikawa’s hums softened by their phones brought Iwa-chan back to reality. He stood silent for a second, listening to the noises. It was definitely what he thought it would be.

“Oikawa…?”

“Mmh?”

“Are you…?”

Oikawa stopped breathing. And the hand already working in his pants stopped moving too. He was definitely beginning to touch himself at the sound of Iwa-chan’s voice.

“God, Oikawa! How?!”

“You sound sexy! You told me you missed me… with that voice…”

“That’s my ‘I had a long day and I’m exhausted’ voice and I definitely did not try to sound sexy, if anything I just wanted to tell you that I miss you…”

“God, Iwa-chan! You did that again!”

“That’s just my voice!!!”

“I knew you’d be far too sexy on the phone.”

And then Iwaizumi remembered. Oikawa had told him before about his kink and his desire of trying that sort of thing a while back.

“I’m hanging up, dammit…”

“Iwa-chan, _please”_ Oikawa was starting to beg already. “Please, tell me something more. Then I’ll leave you alone and you can get some sleep. It’s that… It’s hard being away from you…”

A deep sigh escaped from Iwaizumi’s lips and he let his fingers run through his hair, massaging his head slowly. It was hard for him as well, having to be separated from Oikawa.

“Fine” Iwaizumi gave in, “I’ll talk with you some more and then we’re both getting some sleep. It’s been a long day and dad said I can get a train tomorrow morning when I feel like it and I’ll be back with you soon…”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispered, his hand already moving again between his legs, fingers tight against the sensitive skin, burning hot.

“Are you in our room?” Iwaizumi asked, not really knowing what else to say.

“Y-yeah” Oikawa’s voice was a hiss already.

“I’m in my old room, Oikawa, the one where… We…”

“Aah—Iwa-chan-“ Oikawa’s voice almost broke while palming himself and shifting up and down his length, his rock hard cock already spilling precum.

Those noises and moans were having an effect on Iwaizumi as well, he couldn’t deny it, but he wasn’t sure if touching himself in his old room while his parents were asleep was an okay thing to do to end a nice Christmas day with them. He’d done it plenty of time in the past, sure, thinking about Oikawa when they still weren’t together, but this felt different. Dirtier.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa called him, “I can almost feel your lips around my cock.”

 _You demon_ , Iwaizumi cursed under his breath.

Iwaizumi felt himself getting hard in his jeans and it felt almost painful for they were really skinny. There was nothing he could do but take them off, at this point.

If Oikawa was playing with him, Iwaizumi knew he had to teach him once again who was the one taking the lead. And he was ready for it, no matter how many times Iwaizumi had denied this kind of thing, he was more than ready to play that dirty game with Oikawa and make him moan so much he’d forget how to form proper words.

“Tooru” Iwaizumi whispered in a low, seductive voice.

Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat and he began stroking himself even harder, faster.

“Stop” He ordered in a dominant tone and Oikawa could do nothing but stop his shaky hand from touching himself further. “You’re gonna be good for me and do as I tell you.”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa moaned, he sounded like he was begging again even if he didn’t even know what for.

“Take your hand to your lips. I want you to suck your fingers, wrap your lips around them like you would do with my cock, since you’re so eager to have me down your throat.”

Oikawa didn’t know where this was coming from but he _loved_ it. Yet another one of his kinks coming to life and another way of Iwa-chan to surprise him.

Oikawa did as commanded and coated his fingers with thick saliva, making the most obscene noises with his mouth on the phone.

“Now spread your legs for me, Tooru. I want you to fuck yourself like I would.”

Iwaizumi cursed again and slid one hand in his boxers too. Oikawa had dragged him down again. He couldn’t keep the game up while the other one was a mess on the other side of the line and he was still laying there untouched, his cock aching and twitching at every moan from Oikawa. Iwaizumi began pumping himself slowly, allowing himself to get lost at the sensation for a while before going back to giving orders.

“Stick one finger in, come on baby.”

Oikawa held his breath and proceeded with one finger, not stopping until he was past the knuckle. His vision was clouded and he was aching to stroke himself again but he wanted to be good for Iwa-chan, he wanted to obey and do everything as he was told by that dominant and persuasive voice.

“Nnggh” Oikawa allowed himself to moan loudly, to please Iwa-chan and make up a little show for him, even though he couldn’t see him he wanted his lover to feel like he was there anyway.

“You’re so tight, Tooru.”

Oikawa breathed heavily while pushing his second finger in and beginning to stretch himself. God, how he wanted Iwa-chan to be there for real. How he wanted his Hajime to be the one stretching him with his fingers, always hitting the right spot, and making him feel good with his tongue too…

Without realizing he was doing it, Oikawa curled his fingers and found the spot that made him go crazy. The moan that left his lips didn’t even feel like it was human.

Iwaizumi shut his eyes and pumped harder on his slippery cock, he was having trouble keeping his mind concentrated on the orders with all of the sweet noises Oikawa was making and his vision was becoming a bit blurry.

“Did I tell you you could do that?” Iwaizumi hissed.

“Aah—Hajime” Oikawa called even if his voice was lost somewhere in his throat, “I need y-you!”

“I know, Tooru. God—you’re so tight around me-“ Iwaizumi moaned back. Oikawa had a feeling he wasn’t the only one touching himself but he couldn’t bring himself to ask, and now he had proof. He had proof Iwa-chan had fallen into his phone sex spiral and he knew Iwa-chan was enjoying it just as much.

“You’re… You’re doing it, too” Oikawa dared to say with what was left of his voice in between moans.

“Y-yeah, idiot. Now curl your fingers for me.”

Oikawa obeyed and suddenly the wave of pleasure he was anticipating hit him like a ton of bricks. He arched his back and almost let the phone slip from his other hand, shutting his eyes, almost screaming like an animal again. “Yes! Aah- Hajime!”

Iwaizumi was a mess in his pants, hand working fast on his erection and lungs completely out of breath. He thought about inhaling Oikawa’s scent while fucking him on their soft mattress, biting and leaving red marks on his skin everywhere, licking his mouth while pounding into him and feel him clench around his cock and shake hard at every thrust. There were so many things he wanted to do to him to make him feel good, so many things he missed about him, so many things he was deeply in love with… he wanted to tell him but didn’t even know where to start.

“Tooru” he just moaned, his thoughts becoming less and less vivid in his mind, the orders he wanted to give disappearing from his vision.

Oikawa thrust his fingers deep inside and curled them at the right spot, continuing to make his body shake as the waves of pleasure rode through him; he knew he had to keep going even if Iwa-chan wasn’t able to keep telling him, he knew he had to pretend it was Iwa-chan’s fingers or better, his thick cock filling him up. Oikawa didn’t need any more orders now, the loud moans and hisses Iwa-chan was making were enough to send him over the edge.

With the last string of voice he had left, Iwaizumi spoke in a low and demanding tone. “Come for me, Tooru.”

And his cock obeyed, even if untouched for a while; Oikawa came hard on his chest, losing the fast pace of his fingers he’d been working on, filling the room with moans and a mixture between ‘Hajime’ and ‘yes’. At those obscene noises Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself and came hard soon after as well, trying to keep his voice down to a reasonable tone, scared to wake up his parents and the whole neighborhood with it.

“Holy shit.” He was only able to say after a while. Iwaizumi laid there, hand still between his legs, trying to process the things him and Oikawa had just done on the phone. The things Iwaizumi willingly said until the moment before.

“I love you” Oikawa whispered fondly. “Jesus I’m a dirty mess but I _loved_ this so much and I love you and I wish you were here to keep doing this all night long—“

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi tried to say even if still out of breath. There were many things he was trying to say with it, but he couldn’t bring himself to push words through his lips. But Oikawa understood.

“Thanks” Oikawa sincerely said. It was useless to say one more time how he wanted to be with Iwa-chan, it was pointless also because he knew Iwa-chan wanted to be with him just as badly.

“Tomorrow” Iwaizumi only whispered.

Not long till they would be reunited. Oikawa smiled, even though Iwaizumi couldn’t see him.

“I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime I love you endlessly 
> 
> i know he didn't push that dirty talk too far, he's still inexperienced, i know he could've done better... maybe next time?


End file.
